This invention relates to a system and method for a memory building process and, more particularly, to a method and system for enhancing keyword memorization by using a mnemonic display.
Learning is a continuing process in life that requires continuous memorization of new concepts, ideas, terms, names, etc. Although a variety of methods have been developed for building a fast and effective memorization process, it is a constant search for finding a better, faster way for enhancing people's memorization process for their daily uses.
In a learning process, although a new theory may be complex, an idea may have to be explained in a long paragraph, but the gist of the theory or the idea may only hinge on a few keywords. Consequently, to learn or to memorize the new concept depends on how well a learner can memorize the keywords.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and system for enhancing keyword memorization by using a mnemonic display.